Spring Break '02
by MaK1
Summary: CH. 9 UP It started out as a fun trip over Spring Break, but soon after something unexpected happens.... (R & R Please)
1. Spring Break

How 'bout Florida?  
  
  
  
Clark Kent and Lana Lang spent most of Saturday afternoon at the café planning on what to do over spring break. Whitney of course would be spending it at Kansas State playing football with the rest of the team. Whitney told Lana he wanted to be with her over break, but he really needed the practice. Lana understood of course, and told him he could go. Lex recommended hundreds of places, but Clark and Lana agreed those places would be too expensive.  
  
"Come on, Europe is great." Lex had been to Europe several times throughout his life.  
  
"I was thinking something more along the lines of somewhere by a beach." Lana said.  
  
"How 'bout Florida?" Clark suggested flipping through brochures with beaches on the front.  
  
"That's a great idea Clark, I've never been to Florida before." Lana said happily liking Clark's suggestion.  
  
"You know, with this being the two of you, Pete and Chloe's first trip together for spring break, you guy's should make it memorable. I can contribute with money and you can stay in the best hotel and even fly there first class."  
  
"Really?" Clark sounded surprised, he knew Lex liked helping Clark out whenever he needed.  
  
"Why don't you come along with us, it'll be a great time." Lana said.  
  
"Oh I wish I could, but I've got so much paper work to take care of, and I don't really have time for a vacation."  
  
It was settled. Pete, Chloe, Clark, and Lana would be going first class to Florida for spring break in one week. When Clark got home that day he immediately asked his parents about the trip.  
  
"I don't know Clark, you've never been away from home before, and with your gifts, I just don't think your ready to be away for two weeks. Something might happen." His father said.  
  
"Dad, I know I have these gifts, and I know how to control him. Please you can trust me." Clark begged.  
  
"Clark, we do trust you, we just don't want to see you get discovered and worse get hurt." Martha said.  
  
"Please, it's just two weeks, that's all I'm asking." Clark was about to get on his knees and beg, but the look on his parents face stopped him.  
  
Martha and Jonathan looked at each other as if they could read each other's mind and smiled.  
  
"Alright, you can go. But there's one thing we want you to do while you're there." Jonathan said.  
  
"What's that?" Clark asked, knowing it would probably be something along the lines of don't do this or don't do that..  
  
"Have fun." His Dad said smiling.  
  
Yes! Clark said to himself, surprised at their answer.. He went over and gave his parents a hug.  
  
The next day of school was a Friday. Clark, Lana, Pete, and Chloe met at their usual lunch table to say whether or not they each could go.  
  
They went around the table.  
  
Pete: "I can go."  
  
Chloe: "I can go."  
  
Clark: "I can go."  
  
Lana: "I'm sorry guy's, I can't."  
  
"What?" Clark said trying not to sound like the world was going to end because she couldn't go.  
  
"I'm kidding, I can go." Lana started laughing.  
  
  
  
Spring break finally arrived and they were on a plane for Daytona Beach, Florida. They would be staying at the Westgate Daytona condo. Lex hooked them up with the condo and the flight. On the plane, they were in first class, and Chloe sat next to Pete, and Clark sat next to Lana. The way the seats were arranged was two and two facing each other with a big table in front of them to place their food or whatever else they wanted to. They played truth or dare, well, actually truth, because all everyone would pick was truth. Chloe was first, and she picked Lana.  
  
"Lana, truth, or dare?" Chloe loved this game, especially when Clark and Lana were in the game.  
  
"Truth." She smiled, awaiting for her question.  
  
"Now, this never leaves the room…well…plane. Is there anyone in the school you would go out with, if you and Whitney were not together?" Chloe was the master of the game, she knew all the right questions to ask and everyone loved it. Chloe looked over at Clark and smiled then looked back over at Lana.  
  
"Hmm…" Lana leaned forward and whispered in Chloe's ear who she picked.  
  
"Come on, let us hear!" Pete was disappointed, he wanted to hear.  
  
"Sorry guy's, it's private." Lana smiled and her and Chloe laughed.  
  
"Please! The rules of the game are you have to tell everyone that's playing" Pete just wouldn't give up. He was holding in his laugh because he knew she was going to say Clark.  
  
Lana sat their quiet for a few seconds then finally gave in.  
  
"All right." Lana surrendered.  
  
Clark and Pete leaned in so they could hear.  
  
"Clark." She said.  
  
Clark couldn't believe it. He was so happy, he never thought Lana actually liked him in that way. The game was interrupted by lunch; pizza and drinks instead of regular plane food, courtesy of Lex. The airline stewardess asked them if they would like to watch a movie. Normally, from Kansas to Florida, there wouldn't be time for a movie, but they had to go up to New York and then back down to Florida. That was the only flight available.  
  
"What are the choices?" Chloe asked.  
  
"A variety, Lex Luthor was happy to pay for you to have a wide selection of movies. He provided us with Scream 3…" Clark interrupted.  
  
"Let's watch that! That's the only one of the Scream movies that I haven't seen." Clark of course had seen it before, he only wanted to watch it because he knew Lana would be scared and would probably be clinging to his arm the whole time.  
  
"I haven't seen that before, is it real scary?" Lana asked Chloe.  
  
"Oh, I haven' t seen it before either, but from what I hear it's pretty scary." She told her, giving Clark a funny look, knowing what he was up too.  
  
They were in a private room, the lights were off, and five minutes into the movie, Lana was already clinging to Clark's arm. Clark put his arm around her and she had her head laying against his the top of his chest. When she would get real scared she would turn her head away and Clark would hug her. Pete and Chloe looked at each other and smiled. Pete mouthed to Chloe foreshadowing. They quietly laughed and continued watching the movie. When they arrived in Daytona Beach, Florida, their Spring Break finally began. They checked into their hotel and up to their rooms. They had a big room, four twin size beds all next to each other in one room, and in the next room was the living room, and next to that was a kitchen, and next to the kitchen was a bathroom. They couldn't believe at the size of the room. Their was a big screen t.v in the living room along with a huge couch and three leather recliners. They immediately unpacked and Pete and Chloe went down to the indoor pool, leaving Clark and Lana alone in the room.  
  
"Do you want to go swimming?" Clark asked her.  
  
"In a little bit, I just want to stay in the room for a little bit longer." She told him walking closer to him.  
  
"I'm gonna go change into my swim suit." He went into the bedroom and locked the door so he could change. But what he didn't know, was that there was a door leading out to a balcony that also led into the living room. And the doors weren't locked. He took of his shirt and got out of his jeans and was now in his boxers. Lana came in from the back patio into the bedroom, knowing Clark would be surprised. Clark just stood, there, embarrassed. Lana walked up to him and kissed him. Pete and Chloe came in through the patio with towels around them. They saw Clark and Lana kissing.  
  
"Whoa, sorry to interrupt." Chloe said. They left and went back into the living room. They were still kissing as Pete and Chloe were leaving the room.  
  
They sat on the bed for the next couple of hours not knowing what to say. Pete and Chloe had left hours ago to the beach.  
  
"Clark."  
  
"Lana." They said at the same time, smiling and laughing. They told each other that they should set this aside until after break. They wanted to just have a good time, they would discuss what they should do when they got back to Smallville.  
  
They met Pete and Chloe down at the beach, in their swimsuits. They had four long chairs set up with towels on each of them. Pete and Chloe were sitting down, exhausted from swimming, and Clark and Lana were just starting.  
  
"Hey Lana, race you to the water?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, but, hey what's that?" She said pointing behind him, and she darted for the water.  
  
"Hey that's cheating!" He ran after her, they were both laughing.  
  
"I gotta get this on tape." Chloe turned on her video camera and recorded Clark and Lana running to the water.  
  
Clark caught up with Lana just as they reached the water, and he picked her up, and they went into the ocean, Clark underneath Lana, his back going into the water. They laughed as they splashed each other.  
  
"This is great!" Lana shouted so Clark could hear her over the waves.  
  
"Let's go out to the waves!" Clark shouted, and they swam out to the big waves.  
  
They would go under the water just as the waves were landing, so they wouldn't get hit in the face. When they were under, they would have their eyes open and they would wave to each other. The third time they were under the water, Lana noticed three jellyfish, swimming in the direction of Clark. She shouted for Clark underwater, but he couldn't tell what she was saying. He made the what motion and then the jellyfish rubbed against Clark's leg. Lana screamed, but Clark didn't even flinch. They swam back to the shore.  
  
"What were you saying?" he asked her.  
  
"There were three jellyfish swimming right towards you, I was trying to tell you to watch out."  
  
"Good thing they didn't sting me." He said.  
  
"That's just it Clark…they did." They stood there at the at the end of the shore that turns into the water as the waves came pouring in, hitting their feet. They didn't say a word.  
  
To Be Continued… 


	2. Secret's Out

Secret's Out  
  
They stood there and just started at each other until Pete and Chloe came over and asked them what was wrong.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, we just…" Clark didn't know what else to say.  
  
"…were trying to figure out if we left sunscreen back up in the room." Lana finished.  
  
"You guys, it's over on our towels, you only helped each other put some on before you went swimming." Chloe said, knowing they were hiding something.  
  
"…well, I guess we don't have to go upstairs and look than, right Clark?" Lana asked.  
  
"Wait, Lana, didn't you leave your money upstairs, you said you were going to buy something down here. We should go up there and get it." He said hinting that they needed to talk.  
  
Clark was in a big mess. Even as they walked up towards the hotel, they didn't say a word. He was worried she wasn't saying anything because she was mad. Mad because she was thinking he wasn't human? Or mad because she wished he would of told her sooner? He hoped it was because he didn't tell her sooner. When they got into their hotel room, Lana immediately sat down on the couch and crossed her arms.  
  
"I want the truth Clark."  
  
"Lana…"  
  
"Clark I'm being serious. What just happened back there?"  
  
He stood there thinking of what he would say. Should he say something that makes sense, or should he tell her the truth he thought.  
  
"Okay Lana, you want the truth, here it goes…" He sat down next to her and held both of her hands.  
  
"…I'm not from around here. I came here in the meteor shower. I was in a spaceship, my parents found me and adopted me, and I have these gifts. I have x-ray vision, I can move really fast, I'm indestructable, and I can, well, fly. I think. I woke up one morning and I was floating."  
  
"Clark you actually expect me to believe this?" Lana stood up from the couch and started rushing over to the door.  
  
"Lana, please I'm telling you the truth, I can prove it." He said walking over to her.  
  
"Alright then, prove it." She crossed her arms.  
  
Just then, he did his superfast run from where they were standing, he went into their bedroom and back where Lana was standing with her brush in his hand.  
  
"Your telling the truth." She stood there, eyes wide open.  
  
She reached out her arms and gave him a big hug, showing sign of apologizing for not believing him.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me before?"  
  
"I haven't told anyone, the only people that do know are my parents. And that detective knew, that week you were editor at the torch. He was going to tell the Daily Planet, he wanted me to rob places for him, he framed my Dad when I refused to help him."  
  
She hugged him even tighter and said, "I love you Clark."  
  
  
  
To Be Continued?? 


	3. Home Again

Home Again  
  
  
  
Spring Break with his friends was great. They went all over the city, went to the beach every night, and watched the sun set into the ocean. But tomorrow they would have to return to school. And Clark wasn't ready for spring break to be over. Clark sat in his loft staring up at the stars, footsteps from the stairs interrupted him. It was Lana.  
  
"Clark, we need to talk." She said walking towards him.  
  
"I know." He said, knowing they had to talk about what they did and said over Spring Break.  
  
"When I kissed you...." she began.  
  
"You weren't thinking clearly, I understand." Clark finished for her.  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just that...this is embarassing for me to say...when I saw you standing their, shirtless. I've had feelings for you for a while now Clark, and the only way I thought of at the time to show you how I feel was to kiss you. And I'm glad I did. I love you." She said.  
  
"I love you too Lana." Clark said.  
  
"Okay, I'm glad we got that straight...your powers. I want you to know you can trust me with your secret."  
  
"I know I can Lana." Clark said smiling as he wrapped his arms around her hugging her.  
  
"And I'm going to break up with Whitney tomorrow. I'm going to tell him about us, I think he'll understand. We've been having problems lately, and I know he'll think it's for the best too." She said as they leaned closer and kissed. Lana gave him a wave goodbye and began her decent down the stairs of his loft and headed home.  
  
  
  
The following morning Clark woke up late. He was so used to sleeping in for the past week, his body was still thinking he would be getting up later, so he was asleep until 8. His parents had to leave for Metropolis early that Monday morning, so they weren't there to wake him up. Clark used his superspeed and got dressed immediately and rushed to school.  
  
He entered his History class and saw Lana, Chloe, and Pete look towards the door when he walked in.  
  
"So nice of you to join us Mr. Kent." His teacher Mrs. Coleman said.  
  
"Sorry, I slept late." He said heading over to his desk that was next to Lana's.  
  
"I told Whitney." Lana whispered.  
  
"What did he say?" Clark whispered back, leaning his head closer to Lana so she could hear him.  
  
"He said he understands, and he wanted to know if we could still be friends." She said, and Mrs. Coleman realized the two were conversing.  
  
"Ms. Lang, Mr. Kent, something you wish to share with the rest of the class?"  
  
"Nope, sorry Mrs. Coleman." Lana said lowering her head down in an attempt to hide her laughing.  
  
  
  
The rest of the day went by in a flash, Clark was glad it went by so fast because he wanted to just get home and sleep. It was three o' clock and he was already home, he decided to run instead of taking the bus just so he could get home faster. He of course made sure there was no one around while he was in his super speed mode.  
  
He immediately went upstairs to his bed and went to sleep. His parents still weren't back from Metropolis, so he had to fix dinner for himself as soon as he got up from his nap.  
  
When he opened his eyes, still adjusting to his surroundings after three hours of sleep, he noticed a figure standing at his door. It was Lex. Clark sprang up from his bed in surprise.  
  
"Lex, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I want the truth Clark."  
  
"Truth? What are you talking about?" Clark said, his voice a little scratchy because he'd been asleep.  
  
"Your secret Clark."  
  
Clark sat there, not knowing what to say. How did Lex know? He wasn't there in Florida, he had to stay here in Smallville.  
  
"Um..." Clark was at a loss for words.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued....The next chapter will be a prequel to this, it will take place the night before this, when Clark and Lana were in the loft, and thought they were alone, but weren't. 


	4. Decisions

*I know this chapter was supposed to be a prequel, but I wanted it to be a continuation*  
  
********  
  
Clark stood there, not knowing what to say. His loss of words finally ended.  
  
"I-I don' t know what you're talking about Lex." Clark said trying to play it cool.  
  
"Clark I was here the other night, when you and Lana were talking. I heard what she-" Lex said but was interrupted by Clark.  
  
"What! You were spying on me and Lana?" Clark was getting angry, he couldn't believe his best friend would actually spy on him.  
  
"I wasn't spying on you Clark. I came by just to talk and I heard voices, I didn't want to interrupt you. And that's when I heard Lana say 'You can trust me with you're secret.'"  
  
"Look, Lex-"  
  
"Clark, I'm you're friend too, I care about you, you're like the brother I never had. I want you to know that you can trust me, whatever you're secret is."  
  
"I know I can trust you Lex, but, it's just that, this type of secret is something you don't want very many people to know about..." Clark didn't finish his sentence, he stood there contemplating whether or not he should tell Lex.  
  
"Just give me time Lex, I need to think about this. Okay?" Clark asked sincerely, and Lex nodded his head in agreement. And with that, he left. Clark was alone in his room now, staring where Lex had just left.  
  
"What am I going to do now?" He thought to himself.  
  
He headed back into his house not long after Lex left. **Maybe it won't be so bad, Lex knowing. He's a good friend, I know I can trust him. But how will Mom and Dad react? I mean with Lana knowing, and than Lex close to knowing...* He didn't know what to do, **Okay, I'll tell Lex. No, don't tell Lex. Stop it Clark, you need to think** He passed his parents at the kitchen table and couldn't even hear them talking to him until his Dad came up and tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Son, you okay?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah...I'm fine, just thinking ya know?" He said, and he continued his slow pace up the stairs to his room.  
  
He sat on the edge of his bed thinking. He covered his face with his hands. **Clark what are you going to do?** Martha gave a short knock on the door before she entered.  
  
"Clark is everything all right?" She asked with much concern.  
  
"Yeah...no, I'm in a really big mess." He told him falling back onto his bed as Martha moved over and sat next to him.  
  
"You know you can talk to me about anything." She said looking down at his face, his eyes closed.  
  
"Lana knows." He finally managed to say.  
  
"Lana knows what?"  
  
"My secret, about my powers." He told her.  
  
"How did she handle it? Is she all right?"  
  
"Yeah, she actually handled it pretty well."  
  
"What's wrong than?" She asked, her voice still the much concern tone.  
  
"Lex is close to knowing. I know Dad isn't too fond of Lex, and I don't think he would like it if Lex knew. But Lex knows I'm hiding something, and he knows Lana knows."  
  
"I know your father isn't too fond of Lex, but I'm sure he'll trust your judgement. He knows you and Lex are really good friends." She told him.  
  
She got up off the bed and headed for the dead.  
  
"Mom, do you think I should tell Lex?" he asked leaning up.  
  
"Well...I think you should do what you think is right." She gave him a smile and she left his room shutting his door slowly so it wouldn't slam.  
  
**Great, thanks Mom.** He knew she meant well, but he didn't know what to do. **Okay Clark, your decision: Tomorrow you'll tell Lex the truth, and hopefully he'll be able to keep your secret just like Lana.**  
  
And with that, he shut his light off and went to bed. 


	5. Enemy

The next morning Clark was surprised to see Lex's car parked outside his loft. He ran in normal speed and up the stairs to his loft to find Lex standing and staring out of the large window.  
  
"Lex, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just thought i'd stop by." He said, hand in pockets.  
  
"Look...Lex, do you think we can sit down?"  
  
"Sure." He said as the two went to sit at the couch Clark had in his loft.  
  
"Okay, here it goes." Clark told Lex the whole story, not wanting to look at Lex until he was finally finished.  
  
Lex sat with his eyes wide as he listened to what Clark was telling him. He couldn't believe it, he really did hit Clark with his car at sixty miles an hour. After Clark was finished Lex couldn't find anything to say.  
  
"Lex? Do you think I'm a freak?" Clark asked worried about what Lex was thinking.  
  
"Of course not Clark. I'm glad you told me the truth, you can trust me." He said honestly and smiling.  
  
"Great." Clark sighed in relief.  
  
  
  
Later that day Clark met up with Lana at the Talon, she called him shortly after Lex left to meet her.  
  
"Hey Lana." He said as he planed a kiss on her lips and giving her a hug.  
  
He knew the reason why she called him wasn't because she had second thoughts about keeping hi secret. She told him he can trust her, and he knew he could. They sat at a booth in the empty Talon and just talked.  
  
"Clark, I have to tell you something." She said looking down as if she didn't want to say what she was about to say.  
  
"You know you can tell me anything Lana." He said wrapping an arm around her.  
  
"Just an hour ago Nell told me I should thank Lex about the trip, and that I should go over and tell him that, so I go over to his house. After a few knocks I get the feeling he's not home, but the door is unlocked, so I go in and I can just barely hear voices coming from upstairs, and I recognize one of them as being Lex's. I make my way upstairs to where the voices are coming from and sure enough, it was Lex. What he was saying...I just can't believe." She said holding back tears.  
  
"Lana what is it?" He said pulling her close worried.  
  
"He was telling someone about you Clark. Telling him your secret. I'm guessing the person he was talking to was some sort of scientist, because he told him that the only way to contain you would be to use one of the meteor rocks. He even told him where they could find you."  
  
"Oh my god. But Lex told me I could trust him." Clark said, anger in his voice as he slammed his fist into the table.  
  
The doors to the Talon opened up, despite the Closed sign. It was Lex.  
  
"Hey you two, hope I'm not interrupting anything. Lana, what happened earlier, my butler told me you left in a hurry." Lex said pulling a piece of meteor rock out of his pocket as several men wearing white jump suits and mask walked into the Talon and next to Lex.  
  
****************  
  
To Be Continued 


	6. The Plan

Lana noticed Clark starting to get weak and moved in front of him to block the scientists from taking him away.  
  
"Lex why are you doing this?" She said not moving one inch from in front of Clark.  
  
"Lana, this will be so much easier if you just let them take Clark. Guys, do what you have to do." He said and one of the scientists came up from behind and knocked Lana on the head with a glass and she fell to the floor, and a second later, Clark fell as well.  
  
"Get him down to level three as soon as possible." Lex ordered.  
  
"What about the girl?" One of the scientists asked.  
  
"Just leave her."  
  
"But what if she tells someone?"  
  
"Who's gonna believe a girl who's got a head wound that her boyfriend is some sort of alien and that I, Lex Luthor, Clark's good friend, kidnapped him?" Lex laughed and left the Talon.  
  
He got into his car and just sat staring at the steering wheel. *What have I done?* He thought. Then a man entered his car, it was his father.  
  
"Hello Lex, I trust you have everything under control."  
  
"Yes Dad, I do." Lex said angrily.  
  
"Good." And Lionel left.  
  
Lex was thinking back on the previous hours. How his father came and left shortly before Lana telling him he knows the secrets of the Kent family. Lex already knew though, so he had to pretend like he didn't. But Lionel knew when Lex was pretending, so he told him that if he does not deliver Clark to level three by the end of the day, he'll find himself with no money and nowhere to live. Lex slammed his head on the steering wheel in frustration and anger. He didn't know what to do, he couldn't let them hurt Clark, his friend. So after the men left with Clark, Lex used this time to run in and help Lana. He saw her laying on the floor, still unconcious and shook her gently to wake her up. When she opened her eyes and saw Lex she gave him a kick in his side and threw him to the side as she jumped up onto her feet and darted for the door.  
  
"Lana, wait you don't understand!" He attempted to say, but the wind was knocked out of him.  
  
"Understand what! That you betrayed your best friend? And for what? Just to see what gets him weak or worse killed?! Because tell me Lex, I sure as hell don't understand what good you see in this." Lana was furious.  
  
"My father found out Clark's secret long ago, he told me that if I didn't work with him on this that i'd be broke, with nowhere to go. I don't know how he found out, but he knows, and we have to save Clark, make sure they don't kill him." Lex said now standing.  
  
Lana accepted that Lex was telling the truth and agreed to help him.  
  
"What do we do?" She asked.  
  
"We're gonna need a lot of help. The Kent's, Chloe, and Pete." Lex began.  
  
"But Chloe and Pete don't even know Clark's secret."  
  
"Their gonna know when this is all over, we need them." He explained.  
  
"Okay, what's the plan."  
  
"First, I'll drive and get the Kent's, than you get Chloe and Pete...but it looks like you won't need to because there at the door." Lex said as Lana turned to see Chloe and Pete staring questioningly at the Closed sign on the door.  
  
Lana gestered for them to come in as Lex gave them a hello and left.  
  
"What's going on, why is the Talon closed?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Something's happened. Big. Clark's been kidnapped by Lionel." Lana explained to the two.  
  
"I told you the Luthor's were no good!" Pete said angrily.  
  
"Lana, what would Lionel want with Clark?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Long story. To make it short, Clark isn't from around here, he has these abilities, Lionel found out about them, and now we have to save Clark."  
  
Chloe and Pete stood with their mouths open wide.  
  
"Lex went to get Jonathon and Martha, they'll be here soon, and than Lex is going to tell us the plan. Trust me Pete, Lex is on our side." She said smiling at the furious Pete, who seemed to be cooling off now.  
  
Shortly after Chloe and Pete found out the news of their best friend, Lex entered the Talon with the worried Martha and Jonathon.  
  
"Okay, here's the plan." Lex began.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued Don't forget to review :) 


	7. The Plan cont'd

Author's Note: I am so sorry for the delay in update for this story, but I had others I was working on, but now I can start updating this again! Thank you to everyone who left reviews, they mean a lot to me. But yeah.on w/ the story J Enjoy Also, I started this story a while ago so Whitney hasn't died yet obviously.  
  
------  
  
The Kents, Chloe, Pete, and Lana sat at a table, with Lex standing next to a whiteboard drawing a detailed map of the LuthorCorp Power Plant. Everyone had a look of worry on their face, concerned about what would happen to Clark if they didn't get there fast enough.  
"Okay, my father thinks I'm still on his side, so what we're going to do is, I'm going to go in there and check to see if Clark is okay. Meanwhile, Chloe this is where you come in, I'm going to be down on Level Three the entire time so you walk in through the Entrance doors telling the secretary that you had an appointment with me for The Torch. Pete, you'll accompany Chloe on this, the secretary will say I'm busy of course, as my father would've told her to say and Pete, you'll get angry, start hitting things, throwing chairs. Mr. and Mrs. Kent, you guys rush in, the guards will be too preoccupied with Pete to notice you, and I've already made sure my contacts within my father's employees change the video cameras to appear as if no one is in the side halls leading to the Level 3 elevator. Chloe, you'll follow the Kents to the elevator, you'll need a password to get to Level 3, but before you get to the elevators there will be a Janitor's closet, you can disguise yourselves as scientists, but make sure you have the masks over your faces so you can't be recognized. Pete, you'll have the most important job yet, you'll have to run as fast as you can into the small utility room, I'll give you directions here in a minute, but once in the room you'll need to shut the power off, by doing so the whole plant will be black, and I've made sure the emergency generators won't turn on. I'll be at Clark's side, so when the power goes out I'll be rushing him toward the elevators which should still work. Chloe, Martha, Jonathon, once in Level 3 you need to turn immediately to your right where the stairs are and wait for me and Clark to reach you. Then head all the way up the stairs until you reach the top and you should see the entrance of LuthorCorp where you came in. I'll have a car waiting for you there so you can make a quick getaway. Everyone has to do their part correctly in order for this to work." Lex had different colored magnets representing each person and showed what they were to do as he spoke. Everyone nodded in agreement, understanding there parts in this whole thing.  
"Wait, Lex what about me?" Lana spoke up, unsure as to why she wasn't assigned a task.  
"Ah, yes, you see, you'll have the second most important job. You see, in the mansion I built something that my father doesn't know about. It's what I call "Lockdown" and what it does is when the switch is flipped it shuts the plant down and a metal sheet is placed over the entire plant, preventing anyone from leaving or entering. Everyone will have walkie talkie's and as soon as you hear the word that everyone is out you press the button." She nodded her head in agreement.  
"Okay, now that the plan is set, how much time before we carry it out?" Chloe asked, as she typed away the instructions.  
"Right now." He answered seriously.  
"Come on Lex, I mean, I know we need to get Clark out of there now, but don't you think we need time to prepare for this? I mean this isn't exactly going to be a walk in the park. Stuff like this takes time to prepare for" Pete suggested.  
"I know exactly what you mean Pete, but who knows how long it will be until my father begins to experiment on Clark. With the knowledge of what the meteor rocks do to him, there's no telling w hat he'll do to Clark. We have to act now." He handed Chloe, Pete, Lana, and the Kent's individual pieces of paper with instructions on what they were to do in case they forgot and also handing them a walkie talkie. He directed everyone to follow him out to his limo allowing them to enter first. With everyone in the limo, Lex took one last look around the streets and shut the limo door. "Here we go." He said and the limo drove off into the night.  
  
To Be Continued. ------ Author's Note--So what did you guys think of the long awaited chapter? Tell me what you think and if I should continue even more with the story. ~Matt 


	8. The Rescue Part I

Sorry for the long delay guys!! I've been real busy lately but I'm going to keep updating this as much and as soon as I can. ~Matt (Thanks for the reviews you guys are great!)  
  
Chapter 8: The Rescue Part I --- It was getting closer and closer to sundown, and Lex wanted to make sure his plan succeeded before darkness fell upon Smallville. He walked slowly into the plant, toward the elevator and went down to level 3. The elevator doors immediately opened and did everything he could not to just run, look for Clark and get him out of there as fast as he could. He took a deep breath and entered the hidden lab, looking around at all the scientists working at their desks. "Lex!" He heard his father call him from below. Lex started down at his father, gave a short smile and continued down the stairs.  
"Hello Dad. Is everything in place?" He asked.  
"Yes it is son, in just a few minutes I'll have that alien in there cut open and we can see just exactly what he's made of." Lionel gave an evil grin and continued checking on the scientists progress.  
  
*** Chloe and Pete walked slowly into the LuthorCorp Plant and approached a woman wearing small square glasses.  
"Hello, I was wondering if we could speak to Lionel Luthor please." She asked politely.  
"I'm sorry, but Mr. Luthor is busy at the moment." The woman said simply.  
"Well, he told us we could interview him for my newspaper..." She was cut off by the woman.  
"I'm sorry young lady, but Mr. Luthor is not taking any visitors."  
"See Chloe! I told you he was lying! Damn Luthors..." Pete yelled, and the woman picked up a phone saying "Security" and Pete was off running to a hall opposite where the elevator to level three was. The woman went chasing after him and the Kents rushed slowly inside, met up with Chloe and hurried over to the janitor's closet. Inside were three lab coats and masks so as to not be recognized. "Here we go." Jonathon said and led them to the elevator using the password Lex gave them.  
  
*** Lana sat quietly in the Luthor mansion in a secret room just inside Lex's office. There were security cameras in front of her that covered every single area in the Plant. With just a push of a button she could access any angle in the plant. She tapped her fingers impatiently, wanting this to be just over with. Come on guys. She let out another impatient sigh and continued looking monitoring the cameras. Her confidence rose when she checked the elevators and noticed three scientists and a little bit of blonde hair showing through the cap. It was the Kents and Chloe.  
  
*** Now dressed as scientists, Chloe, Martha, and Jonathon entered the elevator and used a key Lex gave them to open Level 3. When the doors opened they each walked out attempting to look like they belonged. Chloe noticed Lex not too far away in a room with Clark unconscious on a bed. He looked up, noticed Chloe and she gave a wink. The three stopped in their tracks when the lights and power went out. This is it. Chloe said to herself, and they rushed over where they saw the door that led where Clark and Lex were. "Lex!" Chloe called, and he tapped her on the shoulder and led her arm to Clark. She could hear Martha and Jonathon next to her holding Clark as well. They rushed over to the stairs and Clark started regaining his strength and he was able to walk himself.  
"Who's there?" He called.  
"It's us Clark, Chloe, your Mom and your Dad." Chloe answered.  
"I knew you guys would come for me." He said. When they reached the top of the stairs, Lex used a key and found the lock and opened it up and when he turned on his flashlight the group found they were in the janitor's closet once again. They hurried out and started making a run for the exit when Clark dropped to the floor in pain.  
"Clark what is it!" His Dad yelled, worried.  
"And just where do you think you are taking my alien?" It was the voice of Lionel Luthor. And when Lex, Chloe, Jonathon and Martha turned around there were at least six more scientists holding a piece of the meteor rock as well.  
  
To Be Continued..... 


	9. Change: The Rescue Part II

Again, I apologize for the long delay. But after this chapter, things will be shifting in a new direction. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review. :) ~Matt  
  
***Chapter 9***  
  
Clark fell to the floor, the effects of the meteor rock overpowering him. Jonathon and Martha went to his side trying to help him up, but it was no use. Chloe and Lex looked down at the fallen Clark and then at Lionel. Pete was thrown to Chloe's side by two security guards and he mouthed "Sorry" to Chloe.  
"You can't keep us here." Chloe told Lionel.  
"Oh yes I can. You all are breaking and entering."  
  
"It may be, but even if the cops do come we can tell them what you did." Chloe answered back, anger starting to appear in her voice.  
"Sure, you could. But if you did, then I would just have to kill your alien friend here." He smiled calmly and gestured for the guards to move the Kents, Chloe, Lex, and Pete away from Clark.  
"Stop it! Let me go!" Chloe shouted struggling to get away from a guard. Before they knew it they were brought into a small room with a table and five chairs. Clark was taken down a hall opposite the one his friends and family were taken. Lionel stepped into the plain white room and stood at the head of the table.  
"Clark Kent ran away. He was sick of farm life and hated every minute of it. That is what you will tell people when they ask about Clark." He told them.  
"And what if we refuse?" Pete more so told Lionel then asked.  
"Well then, you can just say goodbye to your friend Clark. I will not hesitate to kill him."  
"Dad, leave them out of it. I'm the one you want, it was not their idea to come here, everything was my idea." Lex pleaded.  
"I'll deal with you soon enough son." One name instantly went to Lex's head. Lana.  
  
******  
  
Lana knew everything was starting to go down hill. She turned the cameras back to their original settings to try and locate everyone. She looked around the small room she was in at the various cameras and finally found where Clark was being kept. How can I get him out of their though? She asked herself. With everyone locked up it would just be her. She would have to live with that though, it was up to her now to save Clark and get her friends out once and for all. But how? She thought to herself. What was it that Whitney used to walk through walls? She remembered Clark telling her about tattoo's being made out of meteor rocks which allowed the person to walk through walls. She just hoped that the former football stars' hideout was still intact. But even if it is, what next? She was starting to get frustrated. Then it hit her. It was like a light bulb being turned on in her mind. She smiled and ran out of the room and headed straight for the Luthor mansion.  
  
******  
  
Clark felt like his life was being drained out of him. A blinding white light blocked his vision to see clearly. All he knew was that he was laying on top of a cold, metal table. He could hear voices all around him whispering, but he could not make out what they were saying. He was so close to making it out, but then he remembered Lionel appearing in front of them with a meteor rock. He thought about his family, about what would happen to them. He could feel the tears start to well up in his eyes and the sound of Lionel's voice that sent a chill down his spine.  
  
******  
  
"What are we going to do?" Martha asked, as Jonathon wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry.  
"I don't know, but we have to try and get a hold of Lana." Lex said. Chloe was pacing back and forth next to the table trying to think of a way to get them out, but with no success.  
"He has to let us out eventually. Then we can get a hold of Lana." Pete said. Before someone else could say another word a loud explosion could be heard from the other side of the plant. Everyone looked toward the door and saw it fly open but they could not see who opened it. Hesitant, Lex neared the door and looked around and saw LuthorCorp guards running toward the exit.  
"Come on." Lex gestured for them to follow. ******  
  
Clark's vision began to get clearer and he could see five scientists dressed in white lab coats and masks over their heads standing above him. He looked to his right and saw the door which was guarded by two guards. A second later the guards fell to the floor unconscious leaving the scientists clueless as to what just happened to them. The scientist holding the meteor rock fell to the floor next and Clark could see the rock being thrown through a glass mirror and enough distance away that he felt stronger. He was stripped down to his boxers and a hospital gown was floating in mid air by itself and was thrown to him.  
"Who's there?" He called.  
"It's Lana, Clark. Come on, we have to get the others." Lana was invisible. She could also walk through walls now. She remembered the family that lived at the Luthor mansion and the son that became invisible because of the meteor rocks. She brought a large amount in a jar and set it next to the open door that held her friends.  
"Where are you?" He asked, a little surprised.  
"By the door, now hurry before more come." He could see the door open and footsteps going down the hall. He followed.  
  
******  
  
Lex noticed a large glass jar sitting on the floor next to the door. Chloe recognized the substance as the same thing that made her fingers invisible. She told everyone what to do and soon they were invisible as well and heading toward the direction where they saw Clark last.  
"This is pretty cool." Pete said, though the group could not see where it came from.  
"Yeah, but wait until someone tries to kill you that is invisible." Lex answered. They turned corner after corner and saw Clark heading in their direction.  
"Clark!" Martha called.  
"Mom? Are you alright?" He answered.  
"Yes I'm fine. We're all fine, we just have to get you out of here." Lex told Pete to follow him, and told everyone they would distract the guards, leaving them an open opportunity to get Clark out.  
  
One Hour Later.  
  
Lionel Luthor sat in a jail cell in the Smallville Sheriff's Station. Not only the video cameras, but evidence showed exactly what Lionel Luthor did. From kidnapping Clark, to holding everyone against their will. Lex took care of the legal matters, making sure his father could not weasel his way out of jail for life. Jonathon even thanked Lex for helping them and knew Lex was not who he thought he was.  
  
Clark, Lana, Pete, Chloe, and the Kents sat at a picnic table in the fields behind the Kent Farm eating. They were laughing, making jokes, glad that Clark was finally home. It wasn't a real struggle to get Clark out. The guards were gone, most confused at what was snatching their weapons out of their hands. Lionel locked himself in Level 3 while Chloe, the Kents, and Lana followed Clark out of LuthorCorp. Lana and Clark sat side by side, their hands clasped underneath the table. As much as Chloe hated to see Clark and Lana together, she was just glad Clark was happy and anything to get his mind away from the horrible events of the past few days was good.  
  
As soon as the press found out about Lionel's arrest, they made their way to the Kent Farm, Lana's home, along with Chloe and Pete's. Though Lionel did not say a word about Clark's powers, it was still unnerving to have reporters snooping around the Kent Farm. Lex paid off all the people that were working for Lionel in LuthorCorp that day, all that knew about Clark's secret. It would only be a matter of time before everything got back to normal in Smallville. But as Lionel Luthor sat in a padded room in a maximum security prison, he knew he would not let Smallville get back to normal. He would not let it be easy for Clark or his family to get back to a normal life. Because Lionel was not the only person being held in a maximum security prison in Smallville. Unique people were all around him in cells next to him. All wanting revenge on the people of Smallville. And Lionel would make sure they got it. To Be Continued...  
  
***Author's Note: I know it seems like the end of the story. But trust me. It isn't over yet.***Remember I love reviews, they make me really happy. 


End file.
